


From Anybody

by goldesque



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, S&M, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, dom!Ryan, sub!Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldesque/pseuds/goldesque
Summary: “Like I was saying,” Ryan’s voice was low, leaning to whisper the words into Brendon’s ear, “If you can’t be a good little doll for me, why the fuck would I want you? And I know you can be good, all you have to do is what I say.”





	From Anybody

**Author's Note:**

> If you want something done you have to do it yourself.

“Fuck, Ryan. Love those leather gloves you’re wearing. They get me all worked up.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Brendon said, crawling across the couch to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear. “I’d love to feel them carding through my hair as you push my head down to choke at the base of your dick. Then I’ll probably feel them slapping at my face when I can’t hold my breath long enough.”

“Oh, baby, we both know you wouldn’t dare to try and take your pretty bitch lips off my cock when I haven’t told you to,” Ryan smirked. 

“And what if I did?”

Ryan moves off the couch and places both hands on either side of Brendon, trapping him in. “Then I’d make sure you’d be too sore to move the next day. Can’t have my little whore forgetting his place as my bitch.”

Brendon almost shuddered. His mouth fell silent and his eyes wandered back over Ryan’s hands. 

Ryan used those fingers to grip Brendon’s jaw and tilt his face up to look at Ryan’s. “C’mon baby, if you’re not good at sucking me off, what are you good at? I’m sure that even your little slutty brain knows that you’re here for my pleasure, not the other way around.”

Brendon whimpers at the words, and Ryan takes the opportunity to slip his thumb into Brendon’s mouth, still gripping his face. Brendon can taste the leather around Ryan’s finger, and it motivates Brendon to suck at it, trying to taste the other boy through the gloves.

“You’re cute. Now, if you want to blow me, you’re gonna have to do the work. I’m not wasting my energy.”

Ryan slips his thumb out and wipes the extra saliva off on the boy’s cheek so Brendon can answer, “Yes, sir.” Ryan smiled, happy at the fact that his boy was being so obedient. 

When Brendon noticed the smile, he couldn’t help but add a remark. “I mean, as long as you’re not a dick about it. I guess it’s worth it just to feel the leather.”

The empty, silent room amplified the sound of Ryan’s hand slapping against Brendon’s face. When he turned back, Brendon had a bright red mark across his cheek, and his face was flushed pink on top of that.

After a moment, Brendon looked down to examine his nails. “Not as hard as I would’ve expected. Try again?”

Ryan growled at this, yanking the smaller boy’s head back with his hair. “God, the mouth on you. You’re a fucking lucky whore that I don’t gag you all day.” Ryan used his legs to nudge Brendon’s apart. “Good. Are you going to be good for me, now?”

Brendon grinned up at him. “No,” he responded, “It’s more fun this way.” 

That was all Ryan needed. He gripped Brendon by his hips and shoved him into the couch, leaning in so he was centimeters away from Brendon. He spit onto Brendon’s face, the saliva gathering near his eye and running down his cheek and nose. 

“Like I was saying,” Ryan’s voice was low, leaning to whisper the words into Brendon’s ear, “If you can’t be a good little doll for me, why the fuck would I want you? And I know you can be good, all you have to do is what I say.” 

“Of course I can. I want to. But it’s more fun this way, like I told you.”

“Oh, I’ll bet. Guess I’ll just have to shove my cock down your throat whether you like it or not, sweetheart. Get on your knees before I push you.”

“Then push me,” Brendon smiled up at him, only faltering when Ryan picked him up by his tiny waist and forced him down onto the floor, and whined when he felt his knees hit the hardwood. Ryan sat back down on the couch, admiring the view he had and how he could look down on Brendon. 

Brendon hesitated at Ryan’s feet, and Ryan just couldn’t let his ignorance slide. His hnd cracked down over Brendon’s cheek again, the gloves not doing much to soften the blow. “Dumb slut. You know what I want you to do.”

“Of course, sir,” Brendon purred, leaning forward to undo Ryan’s fly. And fuck, Ryan would never get tired of that filthy pair of lips. Brendon finally pulled down Ryan’s boxers, spitting on his hand and teasingly stroking Ryan’s dick. He guided the tip of Ryan into his mouth and looked up through his matted eyelashes at Ryan expectantly, wide eyes waiting for Ryan to move. 

“You waiting for me to fuck your throat? Ah ah pretty thing, you do the work, I shouldn’t have to. Or you could just sit there at my feet and look gorgeous.”

Brendon looks to the side and rolls his eyes, bringing his hand back up to meet his bobbing lips. 

Ryan scoffs. “Excuse me? You should be glad I’m not making you sit still on my cock. And take your hand off, it makes you look even cheaper.”

Brendon moans, clasping his hands behind his back. “Now Brendon, if you can be good and get me off without giving me attitude for the rest of the day, I might let you come tonight. Might even get you off myself. You have to remind me though, it’s not my job to remember that shit.” Brendon whines again and sucks more eagerly, performing every trick he can think of.

It’s not often that Ryan gets him off with this type of play… not that Brendon blames him for it. It’s hot, he thinks, that Ryan only uses him for his own pleasure. It’s probably Brendon’s favorite when they do this type of thing. It makes Brendon feel hot and helpless, which in turn makes Ryan feel more dominant, which keeps the cycle going.

“Gonna come soon,” Ryan mumbled out, hand resting on Brendon’s cheek, the leather stroking over where Ryan can feel himself. “Surprised you can even make me, with how lazy you’ve gotten about this. I’ve spoiled you too much, now you don’t even wanna work for it. I guess it makes sense though, I bet you can’t forget all those men you probably begged to suck off at one point or another. When I come you leave it there. You’re mine. Act like it.”

Brendon closed his eyes, leaning into Ryan’s hand. He was trying his best now- he didn’t want to make Ryan too mad, just work him up a little bit. The point of this wasn’t for Brendon to act bratty anyways, it was for him to do his best for Ryan.

Finally, Ryan pulled back, body tense. Brendon obediently stuck out his tongue and fluttered his eyelids, sighing as he felt Ryan’s come hit his face, dripping over his face and landing in his hair. 

“Jesus, fuck, you look even prettier like that, looking like my bitch, mine. Fuck,” Ryan panted out. Brendon smiled back up, happy to help.


End file.
